Romances
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: Zelda and Peach are on summer break they are 16 and are volunteering at Delfino Square, there staying at Zelda's grandmothers place for 3 months. Lets see who they have to look after at the hospital. Lets find out what surprises await the two princesses.
1. Vacation Day 1

**Hi this is my first fan-fic although I've read about every single one about Zelda and Ike! So I decided to try creating is just a sample, read it and tell me what you think then I'll finish the story! Enjoy :D I decided to add a little more to it.**

** First time**

"Come on Zelda you don't wanna be late now!" exclaimed Peach, her best friend was dragging her to a train to go to Delfino square were they were taking a vacation, it was summer and they were staying for three months before they go back to smash mansion. Zelda willingly let her best friend drag her onto the train, because arguing with Peach would be pointless and she knew that. Soon she was on the train waiting while talking to Peach to arrive at Delfino Square.

"Sigh" Zelda said as she remembered how her life here was until she got an invitation to Smash Mansion which she delightedly accepted."Wow!" Peach exclaimed as she took in the view "We should go shopping here soon!" Zelda giggled at her best friend " Not yet Peach we have volunteer work to do remember?"

" Oh yeah, but after that we are so going to go shopping!"

When they got to Zelda's grandmother Impa's house, that was where they were going to stay while they were volunteering at the hospital for the next three months. Zelda had worked there before going to smash mansion, Peach went so she meet boys there and help them get better hoping she would get a boyfriend and go shopping and stuff like that.

"Knock knock", Zelda knocked the door on her grandmother's door, the door opened soon after. There stood Impa, she had long blond hair with a couple of gray streaks of hair that was pulled into a long simple braid, she was wearing a comfortable blue shirt with white shorts. " Zelda dear it's been a while! How are you?" Before Zelda could answer she was rushed in a long with Peach. " Hello Impa, this is my best friend Peach she'll be staying here too I hope that ok."

" Of course, it's nice to have company once in a while. Anyways are you girls hungry?" replied Impa with a bright smile.

"No were fine Impa, I'm going to go show Peach the room that we will be sleeping in."

" OK dear but remember dinner starts in an hour!" called Impa while they were walking to their room.

There room was painted lavender with small blue flowers, there were two closets along with twin beds. The carpet was pink with green and when the stepped on it Peach was surprised that it was so soft and plush. " Wow this room is amazing!" Peach said breathlessly. There was a big window showing the magnificent view outside. Zelda giggled as her best friend stared in awe at almost finally settled down and started to unpack.

In the room that they were going to share considering that they were going to work at the same time." So Zelda, do you think there are going to be any cute boys over at the hospital?" Peach was rambling on about her boy fantasies again. Peach was the toadstool princess with sky blue eyes and honey blond hair, down and curled hanging at her shoulders, wearing an elegant pink dress and light pink gloves to match. While Zelda the princess of Hyrule had baby blue eyes with chestnut-brown hair, which was pulled back into one braid, and was wearing a purple and white dress with purple gloves to go with her outfit .They were both only 16 at the moment and were one of the youngest brawlers.

" Well see about that Peach but don't get your hopes up if there aren't ok?"

"Ok, but maybe I can find some one for you too!" replied a cheery Peach.

Next day...

"Beep Beep!" screeched the alarm clock. Zelda lightly taped the alarm and groaned still not fully awake , Peach on the other hand was still snoring. "How can she still be a asleep?" thought Zelda. As if hearing her name Peach rubbed her eyes sat up and stretched " Good morning Zelda, how did you sleep" Peach asked still a little tiredly. " Morning and could have slept better." muttered Zelda.

Zelda look at her alarm clock with annoyance, then looked at the time and realized that it was almost eight. (they work from eight to six.)

" Peach hurry up!"

" What why?" then she took a glance at her clock and saw that it was almost eight.

"Omg Zelda we need to hurry it's almost eight"

"That's what I was telling you." she said under her breath.

They got dressed quickly then went into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning girls how did you sleep?" Impa asked as she was putting their breakfast on plates.

"Good morning Impa and we slept well" replied Zelda as she started eating her breakfast.

A couple of minutes later they had finished breakfast and were about to leave.

"Bye Impa see you at six."

"Wait, there's something I wanted to give you girls."

One minute later Impa came over to them and put a dazzling necklace one for each, they even had there names engraved.

"It's beautiful" Zelda breathed.

"I'm glad you like them, their good luck charms. Because some people can drive you crazy, demanding every thing some for just the amusement and entertainment."

"Thank you" Peach and Zelda both replied with a big smile

They walked together over to the hospital, then they went and got there volunteer name tags so they would know there . Mario then handed them each a paper on it had some information about their patient like their name, age, height, and things they had to do and when they had to do was a new rule volunteers would have to keep someone company while they spend their time in the hospital. They walked over to the elevator and pressed the six button, because there room was on floor six.

In the elevator while they waited they decided to take a look at the paper

" I got room six hundred twelve" said Peach examining her paper

"I got six hundred thirteen" Zelda was thrilled that they were next to each other.

"I got some guy named Marth Lowell"

"I got some guy named Ike Greil"

"Hm there both 17 and mercenaries"

"Ding" the elevator doors slid open, before stepping out they gave each other worried glances before looking for the room " six hundred one.. six hundred two.. six hundred five.. six hundred ten.. sigh here it is six hundred twelve and thirteen." They looked at the door then at each other taking a deep breath Peach opened the door and...

**Sorry didn't know how to start this or end this so I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it was. I really don't know if it was good or not first time hehe. Plz review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I took so long. School got me. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

"Hello?" asked Peach, as she was turning the door knob slowly and stepping in to the room with Zelda right behind her. They walked in cautiously and started to look around. Inside the room there was a sink over to the side of the door, a table, on top of the table the items varied from phone, lamp, water, etc. A flat screen T.V for them to watch on if they get bored. A couple of chairs for visitors, and a bed. On the other side of the bed were huge windows that shown the beauty of the city. " Whoa nice view up here!" Peach thought as she gazed out the window. On the bed was a guy who they assumed was Marth, he had Midnight Blue hair, with blue eyes, he was wearing a light blue tunic, pants, gloves and cape.

Peach looked down at the piece of paper she had in her hand, "Looks like he has some broken bones, and bruises. Guess this might take the whole summer." thought Peach. She went over to Zelda and the two started chatting about her patient. Marth looked over there to see what all the commotion was about, what he saw were two beautiful girls talking about something on a piece of watched for a little while more, trying to pick up what they were talking about. All he heard was his name and some other things after that. He noticed that they were both wearing volunteer outfits, they were probably working at the hospital and trying to figure out who they were working with, Marth thought.

Suddenly Peach and Zelda heard a throat clear, when they turned around they saw Marth looking at them. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Peach put away the paper and introduced herself " Hi, my name is Princess Peach Toadstool, but everyone calls me Peach" introduced Peach with a friendly smile. " Hi, and I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule, but everyone calls me Zelda." introduced Zelda with a friendly smile as well."Nice to meet you guys, my name is Marth Lowell."He extended his hand and they both shook it.

"It was nice meeting you too, I'll be back later if you need anything. Were going to visit Zelda's patient." Peach explained as they were heading for the door. " Would you mind telling me who that patient was?" Marth asked curiously. "Sure, I think you might know him though. He's also a mercenary, his name is Ike."

"I know him! He's my partner! So he's in this hospital too, do you know what room?"

"He's just next you guys want to talk than just tell us."

"OK thank you guys." Marth said with a slight smile.

"Your welcome." Peach smiled as they walked out of the room. She closed the door behind them gently. "He was nice and he's really cute!" Peach whisper-shouted. Zelda groaned and rolled her eyes, she knew that she was going to fall in love this summer, but she didn't think she would fall in love so fast!

"OK lets talk about this when we get home." Zelda replied a little annoyed by her friend still looking dreamily out into space.

"Come on Peach, lets check out who Ike is." They knocked on the door, and when no one answered, they opened the door a creak and peaked in and saw that Ike was sitting down just like Marth was, he had a little darker hair than Marth, he also has blue eyes, he was wearing a dark blue tunic with brown armor on top, black gloves, white pants and a crimson cape. Peach opened the door and walked in dragging Zelda with her.

"Hi there! I'm Princess Peach Toadstool, but everyone calls me Peach!" introduced Peach a little to excitedly. With a big smile plastered on her face.

"This is Princess Zelda of Hyrule, but everyone calls her Zelda!" Ike must have been a little annoyed with her cheerfulness because he said" I'm Ike your point is princess?" he said as he gave her an annoyed look that made Peach step back to where Zelda was standing. " Well isn't he grumpy" Peach said glumly under her breath. Zelda gathered her strength and cleared her throat, " Maybe we got off on the wrong start, I'm Zelda and that's Peach." she said a little nervously.

Ike saw that he intimidated them, which he thought as a good thing. " So princess you mind telling me why you're in my room?" Ike replied with a slight smirk. Which caught them both off guard, and she could have sworn that he was smirking but wasn't sure." We.. uh.. volunteered at the hospital.. and I'm here to help you with what ever you need."

" Is that so, huh?" smirked Ike.

" Um yes, nice meeting you we'll be back tomorrow." Zelda and Peach than left the room a little quickly. "That could have gone better." Zelda replied when they were heading back home. Sense it was their first day they didn't have anything to do, so they left.

" Tell me about it, you're going to need all the luck you can get." muttered Peach. Zelda sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long summer.

" Do you mind helping me when you're not busy?"

" Of course that's what friends are for." Peach replied with a smile. They got to the house a little after. Zelda knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal Impa with a big smile on her face.

" Hello dear I hope you had a wonderful first day, you must be very tired!" As always before Zelda could reply she ushered Peach and her inside.

" Hello Impa, our first day has been great." Zelda plastered a fake smile, she knew she was lying but she didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

" Wonderful! Why don't you two get freshened up? Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." Impa said cheerfully.

" That's sounds like a great plan, we'll be back in time for dinner." replied Zelda as they were heading toward their room. They walked into their room and began getting ready for a shower. " Hey do you think that there will be time to do a little sight seeing after we eat?" said a hopeful Peach.

"Maybe, but we better hurry" Zelda called over her shoulder as she was walking to the bathroom.

When they both walked into the kitchen they were hit with a delicious smell of steak, mashed potatoes, and bread. The food looked really tasty. " Come on girls don't be shy, it won't bite" Impa who was sitting at the table replied. After they took their seats they started to eat. Everything was amazing, Zelda had forgotten how good of a cook her grandmother could be. When they finished that Impa took out another plate, on top of the plate was a chocolate-strawberry shortcake that looked amazingly delicious! Impa cut them both a slice, and they loved it! By the time they were done it was 8:55 P.M and it was a little late for sight seeing.

They helped Impa with the cleaning, knowing there was nothing else to do at this time. " Thank you girls for all your help." replied Impa after they had finished.

" It's no problem Impa, but we should get to bed soon." Zelda glanced at the clock which said 9:35 P.M. They got ready for bed. Zelda was regretting tomorrow where she had to face Ike once again, but this time she would have to do it without Peach.

" Good night Peach."

" Good night Zelda." With that they both slowly drifted to sleep, awaiting for whatever surprises they were going to have tomorrow.

**Hope you guys enjoy this one. Sorry again for the delay, I'll have the next one ASAP! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought I would try something new! I'm writing from everyone's perspective, R&R for suggestions or something! Enjoy!**

" Beep ,Beep, Beep" screeched their alarm clock the next day, it was Friday they had the weekend off tomorrow. Zelda groaned, she sat up and stretched while glancing at the clock; 7:30 A.M. read the clock, which meant they only had 30 minutes to get ready." Peach wake up!" she yelled across the room to the snoring princess sound asleep. " Peach, you have to wake up or we'll be late for work!" Peach remained asleep snoring peacefully, " Peach! Wake Up!" she yelled once more while throwing a pillow across the room, which hit her face.

" Ow!" cried Peach now sitting up and removing the pillow in her face. " What was that for?" Peach asked while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

" To wake you up, after screaming your name and telling you to wake up, three times ago." replied Zelda with a few slight chuckles. " We have to go in 25 minutes! Now get a move on, the longer you take, the longer it will take to see Marth" Zelda smirked after saying that, Peach's eyes went wide as she started jumping out of bed.

" Well what are we waiting for, let's go already!" Peach yelled frantically as she headed for the bathroom running, Zelda started giggling at Peach as she ran like a mad man trying to hurry. They were done in 15 minutes, than they headed towards the kitchen where breakfast was already on the table, a note from Impa was on top of the table as well.

_Dear Zelda and Peach,_

_Sorry I can't be there right now, but I had an appointment to go to, as you can see breakfast is already on the table. You know where the juice is and have a wonderful day at work! I'll see you back home at 6 P.M. Good luck, I know you guys will do wonderful. XOXOX_

_ Love, Impa_

After reading the note, Peach who was trying to hurry still determined to see Marth as soon as possible asked " What's that?"

Zelda took a sip of orange juice before speaking " It's a note from Impa, she had an appointment, and she wishes us luck today." After doing the dishes which Peach whined about, because she was losing time to spend with Marth. They headed for the door, locking it behind them and walking, or in Peach's cases dragging Zelda to move faster as she ran towards the hospital

" Come on Zelda!" Peach said out of breath when they were at the entrance of the hospital.

" Oh alright we're here already, no need to rush anymore." Zelda replied a little annoyed by her friends behavior. " I wonder how she's going to be after the summer ends and we're going back to Smash Mansion." she thought to herself as they entered the hospital. Peach could barely hold her excitement because she started jumping a little, " Peach are you alright?"

" Yeah, just a little nervous."

" More like excited" noting her friends actions. Before Peach could reply the elevator let out a " Ding" as they step inside the elevator and press six, Zelda realizes that she's really nervous about seeing Ike again, he seems so unapproachable and mysterious." Zelda sighed in frustration, Peach must have read her mind or something because she took Zelda's hand and told her everything was going to be alright and even offered to help when she needed it. A rush of relief came over her and she thanked Peach and gave her a big hug. The elevator let out a " Ding" again and they walked down the hall in silence until they reached there rooms meaning that they probably wouldn't see each other for a while.

" Have fun and good luck Peach" Zelda said with a smile knowing that Peach was ready for this and she's been waiting for it.

" Thanks, you too, and if you need anything than come into the room. But knock first" Peach winked as she said that. Zelda knew why, and she had to give Peach some credit, of how confident she is about that. They gave each other one last look and a good-bye and started for the door..

*************************Zelda*****************

" Um, hello?" Zelda knocked a few times before entering. Ike was on the bed like yesterday, he looked up at her as she walked in. Zelda froze once they made eye contact, his eyes were piercing through her. She looked away not being able to look at his eyes any longer. " So," Ike said breaking the silence " Where's your side kick princess?" Ike said smirking.

" If you mean Peach, than she is in the other room helping Marth." she replied. Looking down at the paper it said that Dr. Mario was going to be here in about five minutes. Five minutes felt like hours before Dr. Mario had entered. Ike was busying himself by watching T.V. every once in a while glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. " Knock knock, can I come in?" asked the voice.

" Sure" Zelda replied standing up and stretching a little before heading for the door. When she opened the door, doctor Mario was there standing with a man and a little girl. " Ah Princess Zelda this is Mr. Greil" he pointed to the man, " And this is Mist." he gestured at the little girl. Mr. Greil took her hand and put it to his lips, " A pleasure to meet you." You as well." she did a little curtsy, and turned to Mist, who was looking at her with wide eyes. " A-Are you a real princess?" she asked in a small voice. Zelda smiled as she said that, " Yes, I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule but people call me Zelda."

They all came in after their talk, Mist ran over to Ike and whispered something to him. Whatever she said must have been embarrassing because he started blushing, he then whispered something else to Mist and she started giggling. While Dr. Mario was talking to Ike and his father, Mist came over to talk to Zelda. " Excuse me Princess, but can I ask you some questions?" she asked, " Sure Mist and you can call me Zelda if you want."

" OK, Zelda" she said with a small smile, " What's a princess doing in the hospital?"

" My friend princess Peach and I came to help around the hospital."

" There's another princess here too?"

" Yes, she is helping Marth."

" Looks like Marth will like that." she smiled as she replied that.

" To tell you the truth, Peach has a crush on Marth, don't tell her I told you though." she whispered to her, and they both started giggling. They got a confused look from Ike who turned around to see who was giggling. " Do you like Ike?" Mist asked after they stopped giggling. This took some thought to think about, she had only met him yesterday, although he was cute he was also blunt, but Zelda wouldn't tell anyone that. " Well I just met him yesterday so I can't conclude that just yet." she finally answered. Mist started asking some more, rather random questions. Some about her, like her favorite color, best friend, where she lived, why she isn't there, who she was staying with, and some where about Ike again.

Before she could ask anymore questions, they were about to leave. Mist was sad that she was leaving, she went to Ike and they talked a little more, in between sometimes she would laugh and Ike would start blushing. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and a hug, than came over to Zelda. " Thank you for talking with me." Mist said with a big smile, " Your welcome, it was nice meeting you Mist." Mist gave her a big hug, which caught her off guard.

She knelt down and hugged her back. " You and Ike would make a cute couple, you guys could double up with the other princess and Marth!" she whisper- shouted into her ear. Zelda was speechless, she did not expect her to say something like that, " I think he likes you." Mist said before she could reply. Mist pulled away and said goodbye as she headed towards the door.

They said one last goodbye before leaving the room. Zelda was lost in her thoughts, asking lots of questions. " Hello? Earth to princess can you hear me?" Ike asked a little annoyed, hearing him brought her out of her thoughts. " Huh?" she asked a little dazed, not hearing what he said. " Are you just going to sit on the floor?" Zelda remembered that she was still sitting on the floor after Mist left. " S-sorry I was just thinking."

" By the way what did my sister ask you? You guys were talking a lot."

" _About you"_ a voice inside her head said, she knew she couldn't say that so she responded " Just girl stuff" she said casually. " What about you, what did your sister talk to you about?" she asked curios and she remembered that he was blushing about whatever she said to him. " Nothing that you need to know about" he said smirking. Little did she know they were talking about her as well.

**Sorry this chapter is a little long, the next one's about Peach's time with Marth, please tell me if you have any suggestions. I'm not really sure about this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Purple Mercenary for commenting not sure if anyone reads this besides her! Now for Peach and Marth!**

**Meanwhile:**

" I hope Zelda's doing fine, that Ike seems a bit much to handle" Peach thought after seeing her best friend enter her doom. " Well here goes nothing" Peach gave herself a quick check to make sure nothing was out of place, before knocking on the door nervously. Somewhere in the room she heard a faint _come in. _She slowly opened the door and peaked in, Marth was sitting where he was the last time they saw him. " Um, hi again" she said as she slowly stepped into the room.

" Hi, Peach right?" asked Marth once she stepped in.

" Yeah, nice to see you again Marth" she said glancing down at her paper. " Looks like Dr. Mario's coming to visit in.." she glanced at the clock, it was two P.M.

" Knock, knock" came a voice outside the door. " It looks like he's coming in now" she thought. Once she opened the door she was a little surprised that Dr. Mario was there with two other people. A man and a little girl, " Weird, they don't look like their related to Marth.." she thought when Dr. Mario spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts.

" Hello Peach, this is Mr. Greil," he gestured to the man, who gave a polite nod, " And this is Mist" he pointed to the little girl, who was currently hiding behind her father. Peach giggled at her, and she stepped out to give a small hello.

" Hello, it's nice to meet both of you" greeted Peach as she shook Mr. Greil's hand. Dr. Mario and Mr. Greil went over to where Marth was, while Mist stood there with wide-eyes. Peach knelt down to her height so she could look at her better, " Are you Marth's little sister?" she asked the little girl.

" No" she stated simply, " I'm Ike's little sister, we came to check on Marth"

" Shouldn't you visit you big brother?"

" We just came from over there, I was talking to Princess Zelda!" she said with a big smile.

" Really? What did you guys talk about?"

" We talked about her, and Ike and you..."

" Me?" she asked pointing to herself to clarify, while she gave a simple nod.

" Yes, she said that you guys were both princesses. Is that true?"

Peach smiled at that question " Yes I am"

" Awesome! Are you and Marth dating?" she asked innocently

At that Peach started blushing crazily, " Um, no were not" she replied looking over at him.

" Why not? You guys would make a cute couple!" she said smiling and skipping over to Marth, who was talking. " Oh no, what is she doing?" she asked herself while she watched her go over there and give him a big hug. After they hugged she whispered something in his ear, and he looked over at her and started whispering in her ear. Peach stood frantically knowing that they were talking about her and tried to pretend that she was looking at her paper.

She glanced over at them again and Marth was blushing and answering questions that Mist was asking. After that Mist came over to Peach again and started asking her many questions about herself, her friends, her kingdom, and other stuff like that. When it was time to go Mist came over to her and gave her a hug, than she whispered _he likes you too! Just like Ike likes Zelda! You guys could double date!, _at that Peach was speechless, she was debating whether the little girl was right or completely insane!

With one last good-bye they left. Peach stood up and staggered to a chair, lost in her thoughts. " What was that about? How could she know that?" all these questions flooded through her head as she sat there looking out into space. Suddenly she heard a voice that brought her out of her thoughts, " Um, Peach are you OK?" Marth asked her worriedly.

" W-what? Oh sorry Marth, I was j-just thinking about something" she answered flustered.

" Oh that's OK, what were you thinking about?"

" Oh, uh nothing really"

" Ok" Marth said a little uncertainly, I wonder what Mist said to her about me? The rest of the day went by quickly, and it was time for them to go.

********Zelda*********

" Bye Ike, I'll be back on Monday" she called as she was leaving.

" Bye" He muttered watching her leave. " Well that wasn't so bad, I guess" she thought as she went out the door, closing it slowly.

*******Peach*********

" Bye Marth, I'll see you Monday" she said walking toward the door.

" Bye Peach, see you then" he said with a small wave. They both met at the entrance, " I take it that you had a good day with prince charming?" Zelda asked as she watched her friend's expression.

" Well it was interesting, Mr. Greil and Mist came to visit him and I heard she did the same to you right?"

" Yes, strange girl, I like her she's fun" Zelda replied with a smile as she revisited Mist.

" Was she talking about you and Ike?"

" Uh, yeah" she answered blushing, " Did she talk about you and Marth?"

" Uh, yeah she was" she said also blushing. Before they knew it they had reached Impa's house, without another word about it. They came home and ate dinner, chatting lightly then heading off to bed.

" Night Peach" Zelda yawned.

" Night Zel" she said falling asleep. Zelda on the other hand did not fall asleep, she kept thinking about what Mist said. _Was she joking? Does he really like me? No it just doesn't make any sense! _This went on for a while until she fell asleep.

**Next day:**

" Wake up! Zelda! Wake up!" shouted Peach at a sleepy Zelda.

" Huh? W-What? Peach?" a sleepy Zelda asked rubbing her eyes, to see Peach standing with her hands on her hips.

" Come on, get dressed were going shopping!" she said with a gleam in her eye and a big smile.

" What time is it?" she asked

" ten thirty, now come on were wasting shopping time! We need to dress to impress!" Zelda groaned as she said that and she hauled herself up and got ready. In an hour and a half they were on their way to the malls.

" Ooh those are cute! Come on!" Peach said dragging Zelda into the mall. " How does this look?"

" It's not your color, no that one won't do" Zelda said looking at what Peach chose.

" No that is horrible! Really you chose that one? Ooh how bout that one?" Peach asked when it was her turn. Five hours of shopping later and thirty bags of clothes, shoes, underwear, make-up products, and accessories.

" Whew, that was fun! More tomorrow?" Peach asked innocently

" Uh, no! I'm all shopped out!" exclaimed Zelda as they sat on a bench.

"Oh please? Please?" begged Peach.

" Fine" grumbled Zelda giving in.

" Yay! Lets go home and try to match these!" dragging Zelda again all the way home. When they got to their room Zelda collapsed into her bed, while Peach headed for the bathroom to change and model the clothes. Another two hours passed as they changed and modeled clothes. " Ugh, I am so tired right now"

" Yeah, get ready for another shopping spree tomorrow!" she said happily as she went to bed. Zelda fell asleep once she hit the pillow. Dreaming about a certain mercenary. While Peach dreamed about another mercenary. Both with a smile on their faces.

** Hope you enjoyed it sorry the shopping spree was short, the next one will be better it's when Zelda and Ike get into a fight and it's almost time for them to return to Smash Mansion. Don't worry it doesn't end there! Stay tuned**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:If your confused and have questions than PM me. This is a couple of weeks later. Enjoy! Thank you Purple Mercenary and Flame Falcon for your help!**

" Beep, Beep!" the alarm clock screeched as usual. Zelda groaned as she turned it off, sat up and started stretching. She noticed that her bubbly friend wasn't in her bed. " Oh, well she's probably already up" she thought as she dragged herself out of bed to get ready. " That's strange she's not out here" Zelda thought as she entered the kitchen. What she did see was a note. Curious she went to pick it up.

_Hey Zel! I left early to work and I didn't want to wake you up. See you there later! Bye! _

_Signed Peach_

Zelda smiled as she read the short note, she knew that Peach was probably planning to see Marth for something. " Classic Peach, always in love and in other people's business" she muttered the last part to herself. By the time Zelda was going to leave she noticed that she was going to be late for work. " Oh no, better hurry!" She quickly ran out the door shutting it behind her and started sprinting towards the hospital.

On her way though she bumped into someone " Idiot! Watch where your going!" shouted the person as they tried to get up.

" I-I'm so sorry! I-" started Zelda when he rudely cut in.

" You could have killed me!" exclaimed the person, although Zelda thought that it would be an exaggeration, she couldn't have killed him she just ran into him.

" I'm really sorry sir" she tried again.

" Sorry?! You knock me down and all you have to say for yourself is sorry?!" he yelled at Zelda for quite some time before rudely leaving. Zelda sighed relieved that he had stopped, she thought he'd never leave! But now she was in a grumpy mood as she made her way into the hospital. She grudgingly went up the elevator and opened the door without knocking.

Ike who looked up from whatever he was doing, " What happened to you? You look like a troll I once saw" Ike said after looking at her messy hair, and dirty clothes. Zelda did not like what he said and since she was in a bad mood already she totally snapped at him " I didn't ask you, arrogant jerk!" she snapped back at him. Ike had been taken back, but it vanished just as quickly.

" I don't need you to tell me what to do Princess! Don't get mad at me cause I don't do tend to your every whim you highness" he sneered back at her. At this she totally lost it " At least I'm not a broke mercenary making money out of stupid jobs that could end people's lives!" she glared back at him. Than she stormed out of the room slamming the door loudly behind her.

Furious she stomped over to Marth's room, knowing that Peach was in there. " Peach can I come in? We need to talk" she called out to the door. Peach came a little after a little worried as she saw that her best friend was not very happy " Are you OK Zel?" asked Peach concerned as she let her in. Marth who was sitting down stood " I think I'll go over to Ike's room, good day princesses" he said with a small bow and went out the door closing it behind him.

" What's up Zelda?" she asked once Marth was gone, and she plopped onto the bed watching her friend pace back and forth ranting" That arrogant jerk, the nerve of him! How dare he say something like that? That stupid sellsword man!" Zelda kept saying as Peach watched from the bed.

**Boy's room:**

" Women! She thinks she is so smart? That snotty, dim-witted, arrogant princess! Who gives a damn that she's a princess?! Stupid stuck-up royals think there better than us!" Ike muttered and shouted at Marth, who was sitting down at a chair. " What did you say to her that got her all mad?" asked Marth after Ike had calmed down a little.

" I saw her looking like a mess and was worried so I asked what happened to her, she looked like a troll I saw before and then she started snapping at me! Can you believe that women? Like I'm the bad guy here?"

" Actually I can, you didn't have to compare her to a troll" stated Marth.

" Well what else could I have said?! She looked like a wreck and I was worried something happened to her!" responded Ike, stubbornly.

" How about are you alright?"

" Well how did I know that was wrong?"

" Look at it her way, I don't think she likes being compared to a troll,"

**Girls room:**

" Stupid arrogant jerk! That- that bastard!" ranted Zelda.

" What'd he do?" asked a confused Peach as she watched her best friend say bad things about Ike.

" He called me a troll!"

" Well what happened? You've got dirt on your clothes and your hair is messed up"

" Well I was rushing her so I wouldn't be late, and I bumped into this man and he was just plain rude! After that I was in a bad mood and came to Ike's room where he goes _What happened to you? You look like a troll I once saw _and that's when I lost it, you don't think that I know that I look bad right now?! I didn't need him calling me a troll!" Zelda fumed.

" OK, maybe he was worried and since he's so blunt he didn't realize what he said" Peach suggested trying to calm her down a little.

" Look I know you're trying to calm me down, but I don't think that's what he meant" sighed Zelda frustrated. While Zelda and Ike were cooling down in their rooms, Peach and Marth secretly met up...

**Looks like another chapter done! I named it _I knew it was to good to be true_ Because Ike and Zelda have been getting along really well, but after this one... You get the Idea! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

Peach and Marth met up later that day in the cafeteria, while eating lunch. They were both worried about there friends and knowing that they had some hidden feelings, they were trying to set them up. Who would have known that it would blow up in their faces? They sure didn't think so, well at least not this quickly, their friends had finally started talking and hanging out together from time to time. Now they hate each other.

Marth was the first to talk, clearing his throat and taking a sip of water he asked, " What are we going to do now?"

Peach sat their and thought, but nothing, she couldn't think of anything. So instead of replying she simply shrugged her shoulders, and they both went back to thinking. "They had less than two weeks" thought Peach eating her lunch, " Before we have to return to Smash Mansion"

That's when she suddenly got an idea, it's a risky one but it just might work. " Marth! I just an idea! It's risky but it might work!"

" Are you going to tell me the idea" Marth asked looking puzzled

Peach was hopping with excitement as she explained her plan to Marth, " OK, I'm going to invite Zelda to a relaxing dinner, and you'll do the same with Ike and we "accidentally" bump into each other and we decide for us to all eat together, than later I'm going to excuse myself to the bathroom and then I'll call you and you'll go answer your phone leaving those two to work it out, well get camera's or something to see their process"

" That could work, lets give it a try" With that they finished lunch and went their separate ways. " Hope this works, their both so stubborn sometimes" thought Peach on her way back to Zelda.

**Peach:**

" Zelda? Can I come in?" asked Peach when she reached the door. She heard a faint yes, and when she opened the door, Zelda was still pacing around the room mumbling about how Ike is an impossible, blunt, stupid, jerk. " Hey Zelda, you want to go to dinner with me? It might help you forget about" Peach trailed off, Zelda knew who she meant and considered the offer.

" OK, not like I have anything better to do" she muttered.

" OK, come on let's go get ready!" " Yes! It's working! She doesn't suspect anything" Peach thought as she dragged Zelda all the way back home. Later on Peach was helping Zelda choose a dress.

" No not that one, oh that ones hideous, why do you even have that one?" Peach exclaimed at most of her dresses. Zelda was wondering why she had to dress so fancy for dinner?

" Why am I getting all dressed up if were only going to dinner?" asked Zelda, picking another dress while Peach examined them.

" No reason" she said innocently, " Ooh this one!" Peach held up a white tulle prom gown with strapless bodice and contrasting ruched satin jewel accents. This was one of the newer dresses that they bought on their last shopping trip.

" Isn't that a little fancy for a little dinner?"

" No it's not, I'm wearing a fancy dress too" she held up her own dress, a knee-length strapless homecoming dress with shirred bodice, another new dress that she brought.

" Fine I'll wear this if your going in that" Zelda said, eying the dresses.

**Marth:**

" Ike can I come?" Marth asked. The only response he heard was a grunt followed by more insults about a certain up-tight, snotty, princess. Marth entered the room and saw that Ike was in the same spot that he was in when he left, the only thing was that there was broken glass and dead flowers on the ground, other than that nothing changed while he was gone.

" What happened in here?" he pointed to the broken glass and dead flowers

Ike glared at him as he said " Those were flowers from that stupid princess gave after I got better, although I'm not the flower type of guy and that was part of why I broke both of them"

Marth stood there a little shocked at his friends words, but didn't ask about it. " Um, Ok, I see that your still mad at her and I was thinking maybe we should go out to dinner today"

Ike stared at Marth as he considered his offer. " Well there's not a big chance I'll see Zelda there, and I am getting hungry," thought Ike. " Ok, I'll go" he finally decided.

" Great" Marth said relieved that he didn't blow another fuse. " Lets go change for dinner"

" What? Change? Why?" asked Ike confused, he knew that Marth could be a little girly sometimes but he never wanted him to change for dinner. Something was up and he knew it, but he just didn't know what.

" Well were going out to eat, and a lot of people can see us, so why not?" he said, and before Ike could reply he left and Ike had no choice but to follow him. Marth bought tuxedos for them. While Ike was changing into his tuxedo, Marth pulled out his phone and dialed Peach's phone number.

**Conversation over the phone:**

Marth: Hello? Peach?

Peach: Yeah?

Marth: How's it going with Zelda?

Peach: It's all going according to plan, how about you? How's Ike?

Marth: Good, other than him being a little stubborn from time to time.

Peach: OK, are you guys on your way to the restaurant yet?

Marth: Yeah, after Ike's done changing.

Ike: What about me? Marth who are you talking to?

Marth: Uh, no one, looks like were going now. (mutters) _We'll see you there bye._

Peach: Ok, bye.

- Call Ends -

**Looks like another chapter is done. Sorry technical difficulties so chapters might be a little late sometimes. Hope you liked this chapter, lets see how Peach and Marth's plan turns out. Thank you Purple Mercenary for helping with their plan! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long! I've been a little busy. but its ok! I'm not dead! Ill try to update ASAP, anyways looks like its time for dinner! Lets see how that goes.. Enjoy!**

Peach:

" I hope this plan works" thought Peach as they headed for "The Garden," the outdoor, garden-like restaurant, with a rosy maze for strolling around.(They picked this one because it has a some-what romantic feel to it at night, with the moon shimmering over the garden at night)

On the way to the restaurant, Peach was texting Marth to see how his process with Ike was going.

Peach: Hey, how's Ike doing?

Marth: He's doing ok I guess, how about Zelda?

Peach: Ok, but I think she's getting suspicious, she keeps glancing over at screen and trying to see who I'm texting

Marth: I know what you mean, Ike too

Peach: Anyway how much farther do you guys have to go until you reach the restaurant?

Marth: Not much, maybe a couple of minutes. What about you guys?

Peach: Same, we'll I better get going before Zelda takes my phone away, just to see who I'm talking about

Marth: Ok, we'll see you guys there then. Bye

Peach: Ok, bye Marth.

Zelda:

"Peach's been acting weird, and who does she keep talking to?" thought Zelda looking at Peach, who continued to type on her phone.

"Somethings up, and I'm going to find out one way or another" thought Zelda determined. " But how?" she tried thinking of ways to find out, but it looked like she was going to have to wait and see...

**- 5 minutes later -**

Peach and Zelda made it to the restaurant before Marth and Ike? Peach and Marth made reservations at the restaurant ahead of time, so they'd be at the same table without Zelda or Ike knowing.

Then waiter took them to a table for four and although Zelda thought that it was weird that they were sitting at this table when it was only ongoing to be the two of them.

She was about to ask when Peach's phone started ringing and she excused herself to answer it.

Phone call:

Peach: Hey Marth, are you guys here yet?

Marth: Yeah, where are you guys?

Peach: Well Zelda's at the table right now and I'm by the gardens maze

Marth: Ok, we'll were heading towards the table now, see you there. Hope they don't rip our heads off for this

Peach: Yeah I know what you mean, bye

Marth: Bye

- Call ends -

Zelda was about to go and find Peach, when something caught her eye. As she turned she made contact with a certain blunt, arrogant mercenary that made her want to light all the flowers on fire.

Ike caught her eye for a second before Zelda muttered "Peach!" angrily and stomping off towards the garden's maze. Ike watched Zelda stomp off before turning and glaring at Marth, who also saw what had happened.

" Why is she here?!" Ike demanded glaring at Marth like he was going to murder him.

" Uh-I" Marth stuttered looking around nervously.

" Uh-I what?"

" Don't kill me, but Peach and I kind of set this up so you and Zelda can work this out" he said quickly and flinched when Ike grabbed his shoulder.

" Why would you do that? You know that were most likely not going to talk to each other, you'll be lucky if I don't strangle someone" glared Ike

" Well we know how you both like each other and s didn't want you guys fighting, so we had to think fast"

" This is the best you guys came up with? You lucky that I'm hungry, there's a lot of people here and that this tux is restraining me from kicking your a**" Ike muttered letting his shoulders go.

" That's the spirit , I guess " Marth said, walking towards their table, leaving Ike glaring at his back. " I knew I should have stayed behind" muttered Ike, eventually going to the table.

**Zelda:**

Zelda turned around and look away from the annoying pest that she was planning on never EVER speak to again, but there he is!

" Why is he here?! Wait a minute.. Peach! So this was her plan all along!" Zelda thought, fuming. Even though that she was angry, she had to admit Peach's plan was a good one, I mean it did get them both here.

Although it was a good plan, Zelda was still ferrous, and heading towards a specific blond-haired princess named Peach. The closer she got the more angry she became.

Peach, who had turned around, saw an angry Zelda heading right for her, saw that she must have seen Ike and Marth, because she looked like she was going to either explode with anger or slap her.

"Looks like I'm in trouble now" Peach said to herself as Zelda neared her. Zelda practically started screaming at her, if it weren't for the other customers looking at them awkwardly.

" Why did you do this?!" Zelda demanded, trying to keep her voice down.

" Do what?" she asked innocently

" You know what I'm talking about!" Zelda glared. Peach sighed, " Well she was bound to find out eventually, guess this is a good of a time as any, especially since we're leaving tomorrow" she thought.

" Well, Marth and I knew how much you liked each other and since we're leaving soon, we couldn't leave with you guys angry at each other, so we set this plan up, and here we are now" explained Peach, gesturing over to the table.

" What makes you think that we like each other?!"

" Oh come on Zel, there's obviously something between you guys" Peach rolled her eyes.

" Oh yeah? Just like Marth and you?"

" No, we're just friends!" Peach exclaimed a little flustered, " At the moment," Peach muttered that part to herself.

Zelda rolled her eyes at her claim, " Oh, come on Peach, there's obviously something going on between you guys" she mocked her statement.

" Ok, I know your mocking me, but lets just get through this ok?"

" Fine"

" Ok, great! Lets go!" Peach dragged Zelda back to the table where the boys where already there, waiting.

They all gave polite "hi's" and sat down, Zelda made sure she was far away from Ike. " This is going to be a long dinner" thought Zelda, as the waiter came by to take their orders.

After the waiter took there orders, and left, Peach tried to make a conversation to lighten up the tense atmosphere, " So, where are you guys going to go after leaving the hospital?" asked Peach.

" Well were just staying around here for a little while we have a mission, but that's classified," Marth answered.

" Oh, ok" this went on for a little while, Peach and Marth, the only ones talking. " This is a disaster! They won't even talk to each other!" Peach whispered shouted, loud enough for Marth to hear, but not as loud for them to hear her.

" What do you suggest we do?" asked Marth

" How about I talk to Ike and you talk to Zelda? We're bound to find something they could talk about"

'' I guess we'll have to wait and see, I guess" With that they both went to start a conversation to set there plan into action. Eventually they gave up, because they couldn't find one thing in common for them to talk about.

A little later Peach dragged Marth away to talk about something else, " Well I guess the love birds are taking off" Ike said, watching Peach as she dragged Marth outside.

" So they do have something going on" Zelda muttered

" Looks like it, although Marth keeps claiming that there only " friends" and that Peach probably doesn't like him that way"

" I guess they both think a like, Peach says that all the time" after saying that they both chuckled at the love birds. Then they continued to talk about Peach and Marth, but stopped once they came back.

" What are you guys laughing about?" asked Peach, sitting down

" Oh, just about two clueless love birds" Ike said

" Really? Who are they?"

" There sitting right in front of us at the moment" Peach was about to ask another question, when she suddenly figured out who he meant. Blushing furiously, she looked over at Marth to see if he got what he meant,apparently he did, because he was blushing slightly as well.

Zelda and Ike started laughing at them both flustered, " Well let's go now, it's getting a little late, and were not done packing just yet" Zelda said once they stopped laughing.

" Ok, bye guys, thanks for coming to dinner, we'll both be missing you, oh and good luck with your mission" Peach said, before Zelda could say anything.

" Thank you, and good bye to you as well," Marth said, getting up from his seat. They all said goodbye once more and with a hug the princesses were off back to Impa's house.

" See it wasn't that bad," Peach said smirking

" I guess it wasn't as bad, can you believe we'll be leaving tomorrow back to Smash Manson?"

" I guess time flies by when your having fun!" They reached Impa's house and got ready for bed, packing the remaining items into their suitcases, " Im gonna miss this house" Peach said looking around " Remember the first time I came in here?"

" Yeah you were all " Wow this room is amazing" and stuff" Zelda giggled as she remembered her face looking awe at just about anything

" Yeah" Peach said also giggling.

" Well, goodnight Peach,"

" Goodnight Zelda" and with that both princesses started drifting off to sleep...

**Again sorry for the loooong wait, I'll try to update sooner. Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
